


...well, better than the alternative

by Prettygay



Series: Danganronpa^3: Rephrase [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fuck you Kodaka, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Mind Control, OOC Yukizome Chisa, One-Sided Attraction, Rewrite, Unrequited Love, izuru will not say meme i refuse, juzo punches children, naegi and hinata are friends, nanami is an ai therefore not a student, no betas we die like nanami in dr3, no sexualization of minors, spoilers for most danganronpa content, the hinanaegi fandom will get its juice, women being multifaceted characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettygay/pseuds/Prettygay
Summary: "A story of Hope that ends in Despair."The build up to the Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy and what lies in wait. What was mundane school life for the students of Hope's Peak, suddenly falls apart and unravels into horror.  Hope, Despair, and everything in between.Since I recently binged everything danganronpa again I remembered how much I hated dr3. Here's my attempt at fixing the despair arc, since every other fic about it isn't finished or isn't satisfying enough to me.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto, Munakata Kyosuke/Sakakura Juzo, Munakata Kyosuke/Yukizome Chisa
Series: Danganronpa^3: Rephrase [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069991
Comments: 21
Kudos: 55





	1. Hello Again Hope's Peak

**Author's Note:**

> from the tags you can tell nanami isnt a student, basically the fact she was stated to only be an AI in the game and then is a student somehow even though it was stated in sdr2 she was never in the class and then as a human she has like no personality trait besides being a woman and a gamer, fuck no i am not dealing with that , it pissed me off, im not even mad at nanami, she was fine in the games they just fucked her up like the fuked everyone in dr3, also chisa was another character i felt was written .badlyyy so i tried to rewrite her ugh, basically lots of changes to chatrcters , i am very rusty so be warned
> 
> things will be similar to the anime at first and then when shit starts to get real it will go off the script

“Aw, I died”

A silver screen illuminated a dark empty theater where only one person sat alone. A young woman in something like a maid outfit was seated at the center of the theater with a bag of popcorn and a blank expression. The screen showed her own mangled corpse hanging from a chandelier. The woman only sighed discontentedly and continued watching, eyes dulled and glazed over. 

“I end up present for a lot of decisive situations don't i? Like the housekeeper saw!”

She continued to gaze at the screen.The discovery of her body sending shockwaves of what could only be described as despair through the others on film. Her attention was most centered towards a man wearing all white, whose face had the most grim expression in the entire room. A smirk rose on her lips as she continued to pick at her popcorn piece by piece. 

“Naturally, I was there for the biggest, most atrocious despair-inducing incident in human history too. The super high school level despairs that caused that incident…”

Visions of somewhat mundane school life, hopeful and bright faces of young students suddenly turned into chaos, bloodshed, and all too familiar faces leading the downfall of humanity flickered in her mind.

“They were my students you see.”

____________________________________________________________________________

The bright morning sun blared down on the newly employed assistant teacher for the 77th class at hope's peak academy. She wore a wide grin on her face as she approached the school she once called her own not too many years ago. Now no longer a student, but a teacher. Reminiscing on her highschool days only brought back bittersweet memories. To her highschool, youth, being alongside supportive and caring peers in such formative years, had meant the world. She hoped her new students, whoever they were, were just as full of hopes and dreams as she was when she was at their age.

Chisa Yukizome was known to be a bright but albeit too trusting young woman. Optimistic to a fault, a caring motherly figure within her own friend group at highschool. So when the idea of her working as a teacher was brought up she was completely open to the idea. Though her former talent was super high school level housekeeper, she had her sights set on educating the youths. So what better place to start than her own school that had cultivated such positive experiences. 

Entering Hope's Peak, she had wandered through the halls, she felt like she was a kid again. ‘The school hasn't changed a bit.’ Sliding open the door to class 1-B, heart beating in her ears, a constant ‘stay positive’ mantra being repeated in her head. 

“Goodmorning!-” words falling deaf ears as she entered a classroom with less than half of its students. Head looking from side to side of the small classroom. So the school’s attendance not being mandatory was still a thing… when Chisa had attended she remembered her classes always being full though. She supposed that not all students had cared about their education as much as others. 

“Who are you?” An incredibly young looking girl had said from across the room. Voice dripping in venom as she had said so. The small girl stood beside the desk of her redheaded classmate, she wore traditional japanese clothing and had both the face and physique of a middle schooler. 

Chisa had spent the past night furiously studying her to be students. What good would she be as a teacher if she didn’t know the faces and names of those she was teaching. She could easily put two and two together with the two girls. The small but loud mouthed blonde was none other than the super high school level traditional dancer, or Hiyoko Saionji. The other who’s overall look seemed more plain in comparison to Miss Saionji had been fiddling with a camera on her desk, she had guessed that the title of super high school level photographer wouldn't be too far off the mark. Mahiru Koizumi. The girl just sighed listening to her friend's complaints and kept looking at her camera roll. 

“Oh! I’m your new assistant teacher.” Chisa replied, trying to sound chipper. Even if she only had four students present she was determined to keep an upbeat environment. “What happened to the old man?” Another student started questioning her. He sat at the back of the “class, from the way he was sitting with his feet on his desk she could only assume he was something of a delinquent. Baby faced but had the spiky and uninviting aura of a porcupine. If her memory serves her right he was Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, super high school level gangster. 

“It seems he’ll be out for a while, he… has come down with something.” She announced trying to sweep the actual reason he was gone under the rug with being vague. “So he’s hungover again.” Fuyuhiko audibly mumbled. Bullseye. 

“Well, enough about that!” Trying to change the subject. “Hows about we get down to business.” Plopping her notebooks and course materials on the teachers podium. Nothing she could do about the absentees. She’d just be wasting more of her and her students precious learning time trying to track down each student individually. Hell, how would she know where to even look for them? A better teacher would wrangle them all up and force them to class, a better teacher would raise the students' morale by trying to get to know them on a level they felt heard. A better teacher who wasn’t her. 

Pulling her from her own thoughts the door to the class had been thrown open. “I’m s-so sorry I w-was late!” A bandaged and visibly distressed girl shouted, running into the class and tripping over her feet. 

Chisa ran over to her, trying to help her back to her feet. “You lousy pigshit!” Hiyoko growled, almost like she was somehow being inconvenienced by the others' existence. “Now now, that's no way to talk to a classmate.” trying to settle them both down. Chisa rose from the floor with the bandaged girl. “I’m sorry, i’m sorry…” The girl in her arms repeating the words again and again. “No need to be sorry… just take your seat okay?” Flashing her a smile to ease her nerves, while her own nerves were still unchecked. 

The group of now six students were now seated in their proper spots. Mikan Tsumiki, the super high school level Nurse, was the clumsy student who had arrived late. Sonia Nevermind, the super high school princess, was seated at the front of the class. Sonia looked like she was the only student who Chisa had had the full attention of. A small class with little to no attendance, half of which aren;t even paying attention to her as she spoke. It was just her first day, she's just rusty, no ones amazing off the bat.. She’s a former shsl, she should be better at this, but she isn't.

Things aren’t turning up as she had thought when she had first taken the job. ‘Its for him, for the future.’ she said to herself, but the words kept sounding more and more hollow the more she repeated them. The happy faces of those under her care was all that mattered, right? So why did it feel so hollow when she watched over the students before her. 

Chisa tried to keep an optimistic look on things, that’s who she was, who everyone expected her to be. Putting on a brave face she made it through the day though she felt like she wasn’t living up to her own expectations. 

____________________________________________________________________________

“I put in 100 yen… yet, nothings coming out..” A tall and lanky teen with a head of messy white hair stands in front of a drink machine pressing a button that was supposed to deposit a popular carbonated drink. “I must be unlucky” He laughed inwardly and turned away from the machine. 

____________________________________________________________________________

The sky's colors shifted from a crisp blue to warm and welcoming red and oranges. 

An uneventful eveingg for a certain reserve course student. Hajime Hinata was your average run of the mill highschooler, besides the fact his family paid his way into a prestigious schools reserve course program. 

He just wanted to be special, wanted to feel like he was more than the plain and painfully unimportant dull boy he was. He could hear the words of the others echoing in his mind. 

‘He has no talent.’ ‘Its pointless’ ‘his parents are stupid, too’ ‘must be nice being that rich.’ 

A nauseating feeling of worthlessness, hopelessness, despair... But there was something within him that knew they were right. Hajime was lying to himself thinking he belonged wasn’t he? At Least that's what the nagging pit in his stomach is telling him. 

He shakes his head, trying to clear his mind of the overwhelming thoughts. Maybe something sweet will calm his overactive nerves. Popping 200 yen into a drink machine off campus and selecting his favorite juice. It was the last one in stock… just his luck. The drink thud softly dropping to the bottom of the mechanism for him to pick up. Grabbing the drink and seating himself on a bench besides it he opened it and took a sip, letting out a somewhat content sigh. 

At the side of his eye he can see a kid approaching. His school uniform was that of the local middle school, his height and boyish features only accentuated the fact. The middle schooler was humming a tune hajime wasn't familiar with as he went up to the machine besides him. 

“Aw shoot! They ran out… just my luck” Hajime looked down to the drink in his hands and felt a bit bad for the kid. “Sorry I must've taken the last one…” Hajime said, altering the boy to his presence. Bright green eyes fell upon him and gave him the one over. He felt a bit nervous by the way the boy was looking.. Was his reserve course uniform that identifiable? Then a smile spread on the shorter lips. 

“Hehe no worries! You look like you’re having a tough time anyway.” He shot back pressing the button for another drink and scooping it up after it fell. Hajime was a bit off set by the boy's chipper attitude. “Do you mind if i sit with you? You seem like you need company.” Asserting the  
‘You need company’ part a little more than the rest of his words. “Ah.. i don't mind.” Hajime responded. He took that as a cue to seat himself besides the glum highschooler. 

The two sat next to each other, drinking in the silence as well as their drinks. After a few minutes of just the two of them awkwardly sitting and listening to the leaves rustle in the wind the younger finally piped up, tired of the awkward silence. “Um, if you don;t mind me asking.. What's your name?” Hajime looked at the boy beside him whose head was tilted slightly to the side as he asked the question. “Hajime Hinata..” he spoke softly. He wasn't really much for small talk, so he hoped the kid wasn't very chatty. “Nice to meet you then Hinata, I’m Makoto Naegi.” Makoto’s smile was back as he extended his hand towards Hajime. 

Hajime shook the others hand, his hand loose around the others. He hadn’t had a friendly interaction since he had entered the reserve course, it was a change of pace, but not something he wasn’t opposed to. “Nice to meet you too.” trying to be polite was another thing he wasn’t too good at. Then again he was just a can of worms when it came to things he was good or bad at. 

Makoto scooted closer to the reserve student. “Not trying to sound rude or anything.. But you look like a puppy that just got kicked in the face-” Hajime made a noise of discomfort. “I mean like you look really bummed and sad and stuff…?” Makoto tried to articulate his thoughts into words that didn’t sound shitty.

“You wanna talk or something? I mean not wanting to spill your guts to a random kid you just met is totally cool, but like i dunno i just felt like- like you needed some support.” Hajime inwardly chuckles at the kids overactive gestures. Something about his genuine and honest dumb nature makes him feel like oversharing about all the shitty stuff in his life, but no he didn’t want to make the already worried kid worry even more. 

“I just feel like i don’t belong where i am right now, like im another face in the crowd” hajime looked down at his shoes bitterly. “Fitting in is hard, especially when you feel like a normal compared to all the more popular or talented students right?” Makoto voiced a kind of kinship between two average kids. “It’s a little silly… wanting to be special..” Hajime murmured playing with the now empty can in his hands. “Don’t devalue your feelings!” Makoto’s cheeks puffed out in frustration. “ It’s not silly at all, wanting to not be overlooked by others.” Hajime looked back at him, Makoto’s eyes vibrant and piercing. “It’s not like i could do anything about it-” 

“That’s wrong!” A small but firm hand held onto Hajime’s shoulder. “I think you’re plenty special.” 

“Naegi you just met me..” Makoto’s hold on Hajime became tighter. “Even more of a reason, all I had to do was see you and now I'm all like ‘wow this hinata guy is really cool! And he totally stands out, and he’s tall and has a nice voice, did I mention he's also very good looking’ You’re selling yourself cheap Hinata!” Makoto didn’t really get exactly what Hinata was trying to say but his words did brighten his spirits.. Wait did he say he was attractive? A slight flush brushed his cheeks. “Thanks i guess” Makoto let him go and laughed airily. “See? No need to be all grumpy.” Makoto’s hands came up to his face to pull his cheeks into a smile. “Smile smile! You look much better when you’re not all mopey.” 

“I don’t need a lecture from some kid.” Makoto made an exaggerated, offended noise. “Hey! I’m not a kid, I'll be in highschool just next year!” Hajime’s brow furrowed. “You sure don’t look at it.” 

“Take that back! I’m not that short!” Makoto fumed. “Nah.” Makoto’s hands swat at Hajime, a little kid throwing a temper tantrum wasn’t doing anything to convince Hajime that he was mature. The light and cheerful atmosphere was so sudden and welcome. Hajime was glad for this chance encounter with this odd but hopeful bundle of optimism. 

The two continued their chat and enjoyed each other's company, all signs of grief or unnerve left behind as a pair of seemingly average teens bonded over mundanities and hobbies. It just felt too natural, to have a friend and talk about the little things. That lonely feeling will still be there with him in classes or at home, but just a small interaction just anything, helps fill his gaping empty existence of disappointment. 

The sky grows darker. “Man, i really lost track of time… Komaru is gonna kill me” Makoto gulped, jumping to his feet and checking his phone. Before Hajime could respond Makoto cut him off by shoving his phone in his face. “Before I get my ass kicked by my little sis when I get home, wanna give me your number?” Hajime took his phone and put in his number awkwardly. Makoto beamed happily. “Next time we hangout you owe me a drink!” The gakuran clad teen said running down the street while waving back. Hajime waved his goodbye hoping he’d get a text from his new friend soon. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Chisa sat alone in a now empty faculty office. A phone to her ear and her eyes fixated on a picture of herself in highschool alongside two other students, two boys also in hopes peak uniforms, one tall, tan and incredibly built for a highschooler who stood to her left in the photo, the other pale and slim, with short white hair who stood to her right. The photo depicted what looked like a group of inseparable friends. She sighed and turned her seat away from the photo continuing her conversation. 

“I managed to make it through the day, thanks to you” Chisa’s voice was back to its usual happy go lucky tone. Today’s misstep wouldn’t mean anything in the long run, she just needed more experience. “I see. I couldn’t ask for any better news.” 

On the other end was a more mature and adult version of the white haired boy from the picture. He stood before a construction site somewhere secluded, but the sky still shone the same color for the two. “Well, how are things on your end? Will you be okay without me?” Chisa’s eyes wandered over the call. “It's going so well that i’m almost disappointed.” He bragged, she could practically see his smug grin. 

“The plan to expand Hope's peak overseas is really coming to fruition, huh?” The man chuckled. “Did you think it was impossible? True, it would be impossible for any ordinary man, but i can do it.” Chisa could tell he was so sure that things would work out, so confident in the future he himself was building. All she could do was just be there to smile and praise him when he did good. She felt like she was just going in circles compared to him.

Her fake laughter filling the silence on her end. The make believe game she played whenever he was around continued. The happy Chisa, The friendly Chisa, the Perfect Chisa, how much of it was really her and how much of it was just an act she put on to entertain him. “No less from the former super high school-level student council president.” Everything she says to him just seems so copypasted, like she's a generic shoujo heroine there to get swept off her feet by him. Her own words make her sick. “Don’t push yourself so hard. You’ve always been a little too serious.” he didn't know the half of it. “Okay! Oh no, it looks like i have to go now.” Chisa lied trying to get out of the call. “Ah, if you must. I hope to hear back from you.” His words are full of affection. They’ve been beating around the bush for years, playing coy was a pain, but she couldn’t imagine if he actually confessed. The thought sends shivers down her spine. 

Their little highschool sweethearts thing was getting old, but Chisa pinned everything on him. Though she wonders why she even continues to be his doting female ‘friend’, she feels like she's already been cornered into this path. 

____________________________________________________________________________

A board meeting of higher ups look over reserve course profiles. The profile for one Hajime Hinata being examined in particular.


	2. Carve a Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chisa bonds with her students and hajime gets a new classmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY TYHIS TOOK SO LONG O MH , i had been busy with my own stuff and then holidays and .. did i mention i was moving ? kind of stressed, but imma make more of an effort to post frequently ah,
> 
> i competely changed this one form the source material ohg my god this episode was so bad, like ah yes lets sexualize minors.... no way dude!

Chisa looks down to her calendar and thinks of how many days had passed since she started teaching. Each day she grew weary of the nearly empty classroom. Sometimes no one showed up at all and she’d just be cleaning the same desk for hours. Anything to keep her busy, to keep her feeling like she is actually doing something instead of wasting her talent. 

She had met a few more of her students sure, but when she had stood at the podium and taught her lessons she felt her words go in through one ear and out the other. But still she still played pretend, pretending she was making a difference, pretending she was a good teacher, pretending she was a good person.

The Chisa who left hope's peak bright eyed and optimistic was different from who she was today. She thinks no ones noticed, she hopes. Because if they still thought she was just as happy, just as sweet and kind, maybe what they thought would become true.. Maybe.. Still Chisa continues to smile and act like she knows what she's doing. Ultimately failing each day. Becoming more bitter towards herself and the situation she put herself into by following the orders of someone she doesn't feel anything for anymore. She wants to go back to when she felt she still had agency over her own life. But she only digs herself deeper into the hole that is “Chisa Yukizome, the ultimate housekeeper, the airheaded but wholesome childhood friend” With each day she feels her own willpower fade away. Everyone expects her to end up with Kyousuke, and they’ll get married and settle down and all that other fluffy nonsense. When did that lighthearted highschool romance she was yearning for turn into something so cold, how did someone she used to adore turn into someone who she could barely face. Chisa continues the charade, because what else would she have if she didn’t.

Chisa was abruptly taken out of her thoughts when Koichi Kizakura entered the faculty office. He always had this sort of air about him that just didn’t gel with Chisa very much. A cocksure attitude that made her grit her teeth. But even though she didn’t care for him, not a single bit, she still smiled and turned to him. 

“Oh? What’s this?” Koichi motioned to her calendar quizzically. 

“Oh just counting down the days I have been working as an assistant teacher.” She didn’t add the part where she dreads everyday she goes into that classroom. Where it feels like her entire being is put through a wringer, like she's constantly falling short of everyone's expectations. That she fears, hell she practically knows that the whole class hates her, but somethings are better left unsaid. 

“Better not be working too hard! You know who their actual teacher is?” He said smugly as if it was really something Chisa had cared about. 

“Don’t you have to get back to your scouting? I hear there’s a girl who’s undefeated in the underground gambling world..” Keeping her faux cheerful tone, when in actuality she was just trying to rid herself of him so she could have some more time to think of ways to make her not so cooperative classroom into something that’s less of an empty pit of despair. 

“Ah- You’re right! But before i go..” Koichi moved closer to her to whisper in her ear. “Better not let those students get out of hand, don’t want to end up being a reserve course teacher after all!” Chisa laughed along, hoping some bell would ring or just anything would happen that ended this painful interaction. 

Almost as if the gods above heard her prayers, the phone besides her started ringing. Chisa picked it up a bit too eagerly, only to be met by unearthly screaming at the other end of the phone. Trading a shitty situation for a somehow even shittier situation. Chisa held the phone an arms length away while she waited for whoever was speaking to make coherent words. 

“Miss Yukizome Help!” the voice of one of the teachers assisting class 77 rang out. “They’re too much!” Her panicked wails cut off by the phone disconnecting with a beep and Chisa was left speechless at her desk. She looked to Koichi for at least somewhat of a clue on how to handle this and he was already out of the room without so much as a word. 

~

Chisa hurriedly made her way to the class worried of the fate of the teacher in charge. As she was speeding through the halls she couldn’t help let her eyes wander towards the windows displaying the other classes at work. Other teachers seemed so put together, their students so attentive and respectful. She envied the type of person who was able to keep things orderly and remain respected. Chisa knew she was a pushover, she wanted to be someone more bold, but everytime she would try to be the person she wanted she felt there was something wrong. The words unable to come out. 

She looked away and kept walking. 

As Chisa got closer to the class she couldn’t ignore the loud booming from the classroom. It practically sounds like the hall is crumbling apart, like things are being thrown and broken beyond comparison. 

Raising her hand to open the door the thing was broken open before her eyes. The door smashing into the wall before her almost smacking her straight in the face. As if that was bad the entire classroom was in ruins. As if some sort of temporal god sliced the very class in half and took a chunk of the wall straight off, the windows smashed to smithereens and the teacher in charge was passed out on the floor. Students were either hiding behind what remained of the desks, cheering on the violence, or just sitting there and pretending nothing was happening like the little maniacs they are. Akane Owari, super High school level gymnast and Chisa’s biggest headache. The girl barely showed up to class and when she did she was always just there to get into skirmishes with the other student in question, Nekomaru Nidai, super high school level team manager. The two were once again going at it in the middle of the class. 

They never really cared about the others' safety, about the insane amount of money it would take to rebuild an entire classroom, really anything outside of their little brawls. If that’s what they wanted to do good for them, they should be able to fight it out to their heart's content! It's just that Chisa would much prefer not almost dying every time they showed up in class. 

Today’s lot of students were more than usual, Akane and Nekomaru showing up was something. Mahiru, Hiyoko, Mikan and Sonia were a constant. The few students who showed up almost daily. Nagito Komaeda was sitting in his usual seat, without a care in the world. The super high school level lucky student was probably one of the most elusive of her students. His luck probably has something to do with his irregular attendance. Fuyuhiko and Peko making an appearance today as well. The two often showed up as a pair, though they deny they had anything to do with each other. Anyone who could read a room knew there was something up with them, though they never brought anything up in fear they’d be taken out by some shady mobsters or sliced in two by Peko’s blade. So a bigger crowd than the usual for sure. 

Mahiru jumped out of her hiding space with Hiyoko behind some desks as soon as Chisa came in and dragged her behind their makeshift barricade. 

“Miss Yukizome you’re finally here!” Mahiru’s worry makes Chisa all the more nervous. “They’re destroying the classroom again and the teacher passed out!” Chisa could pretty much see that the second she walked into the classroom, still she let the girl continue. 

The fact that the teacher in charge of the class at the moment only meant that it was Chisa's responsibility to make sure this gets resolved. Koichi’s comment about being made a reserve course teacher only made her worries increase. If she couldn’t stand up to some rowdy kids for once she’d only jeopardize her relationship with Kyousuke. For Kyousuke everything needed to go according to plan. One thing out of line, say Chisa being moved to reserve course, and he’d have her head. ‘Stay in line, do what tasks you need to.’ 

“Calm down now girls, as your homeroom teacher I’ll be sure to handle it no problem!” rolling up her sleeves and smiling ‘confidently’. Mahiru’s look of worry subsided, she was one of the only students who Chisa felt was taking things seriously. So she wanted to make sure Mahiru was at least not going to get a concussion through all the random things being thrown around the classroom. 

“Be careful then.” Mahiru’s hand tightened around Hiyoko’s as the two watched Chisa leave their safe zone away from the impending chaos. 

‘I mean they’re just two teenagers… well two incredibly built super high school level something or other teenagers, but teenagers nonetheless. How hard could it be to break up a little fight? Or just make them take it outside?’ 

Akane and Nekomaru were yelling at each other through each punch and kick thrown. ‘This isn’t even my true form yet!’ or something along the lines of some epic anime battle Chisa wasn’t all too interested in. ‘Like i get that you’re trying to resolve your 25 episode character arc where you finally beat your trainer, but did that really need to take place in the middle of what should be a class studying for an upcoming test?’ She never did understand the eccentrics that went to this school, even when she attended. Kyousuke and Juzo had their quirks sure, but they weren’t constantly going on about their struggle against the dark forces controlling them from the shadows or constantly sexually harassing their classmates like it was a personality trait. 

Now standing in the center of the classroom amidst the chaos trying (and failing) to summon a smidge of courage to tell these two ragamuffins off.  
They still being unaware of their surroundings continued even though Chisa was so close to the action. “You guys should continue outside..” Words falling upon deaf ears. “Calm down..” Akane, looking more worn out than Nekomaru, had started yelling even louder. Trying to pull through even though she was covered in scrapes and bruises. ‘Should a guy that big really just be assaulting a female student like it's nothing?’ The fact that she herself only just now thought about it made things even more fucked. Akane was a tough girl; she'd surely be able to knock Chisa out without even breaking a sweat. Nekomaru was in an entirely different category. Akane could put up a fight, sure. it's just that it’s painful to see her body be thrown like a rag doll across the room only to stand and get another beating. 

Going head first between them was a bit of a gamble, Chisa knew she wasn’t going to end up without being fucked over in any capacity. The students, the teacher lying motionless on the floor, no one was going to do anything about what she felt was some sort of hate crime. So she was willing to take a few punches to end this annoying mess of what she had hoped to be an okay day. 

Chisa was almost instantly decked. Her vision turned black as she heard Akane throw a few cusses, realizing she accidentally punched one of their teachers across the room with a mean uppercut. 

Conflicts resolved? 

~

As Chisa’s consciousness came back to her she knew she was in the infirmary. She laid on one of the cots in the middle of the room. Her head was pounding behind her eyes. Her whole body ached to hell and back, she could practically feel her face was bruised in the way it hurt to blink. Couldn’t even open her left eye, the thing was swollen shut. She could say she was luckier than most who had gone toe to toe with Miss Owari though. No broken bones. So that was a good thing. 

The few students that attended class had been by her bedside when she opened her eyes. It was sweet she supposed, for some kids that just let her get punched in the face it was probably the least they could do. 

Akane had been the one right beside her. The dark skinned girl’s strong hand holding on tightly to her own. 

“Yo teach! You’re finally up! Ya really left me hanging’ there!” Her boundless enthusiasm bouncing off the walls of the infirmary. Akane was very much overwhelming for someone who had just come to, she swallowed down her words and smiled and nodded. “I don’t really like dealin’ with weaklings or whatever but i felt bad ya got all banged up cuza me, I ain’t the type to go beating on the defenseless.. I mean Mari over there told me ya were tryin’ to help the class or whatever...” Mahiru made an offended noise besides her. “Hey! My name is Mahiru!”  
“Ah, yeah that’s right isn’t it!.. Um Mahiru, told me to say sorry for causin' all that trouble.” Mahiru looked pointedly towards Nekomaru who had been Standing by the otherside of the cot. As if to tell him its his turn to join in on the ‘im sorry i fucked the whole class and ended up making two of the schools instructors fucking faint’ train. 

“I APOLOGIZE I LET OUR TRAINING SESSION GET OUT OF HAND!!!” His voice alone made Chisa jump. Nekomaru bowed his head down apologetically. His sincerity was not missed by their weary assistant teacher. The fact they had actually stayed and said they were sorry was enough for Chisa. Yeah, they were annoying kids who constantly wreaked havoc on her classroom and annoyed her to bits...But she felt they were making somewhat of an effort. Better than the other times she’s tried to reason with them on and off campus, she’s taken her fair share of randomly thrown classroom tables to the gut to attest to that. It was somewhat rare for the rowdy students of Hope's peak to actually feel remorse for their wild actions, their title of super high school level student made them feel as if whatever they did shouldn’t have the same consequences as a normal student. So she took what little she could get.

“You guys don’t need to worry about me! I am perfectly fine!” She definitely wasn’t. “You really should be heading back to class now though..” Once again trying to build those mental walls and keep herself away from dealing with them. 

“It's lunchtime though Miss Yukizome.” Mahiru chided in. For Chisa it had literally just been their first period class.. How long was she out? Even trying to think about how much time she wasted today made her head throb again. “We were going to stay here and have lunch with you, Hanamura was just making something for the whole class today.” Teruteru Hanamura, super high school level cook, he was a student who almost never showed up to class. He would much rather prefer working in the schools cafeteria and honing his crafts. Chisa respected the fact he was so dedicated to cooking, but she still wanted all her students to be in class sometimes. 

“Aww no waay! I frickin’ hate that pedo pervert! He’s gross and smells weird!” Hiyoko whined to Mahiru loudly. Hiyoko never really knew when to hold back on her rather colorful vocabulary. She always finds some way to insult or berate her classmates. Though it’s usually just Mikan who gets Hiyoko’s barrage of harassment, mostly due to the fact she comes to class more often than the other students. She tends to branch out to other members of the class when she deems they haven’t been shit on enough recently. Seems like Teruteru will be today's victim. 

“No one who makes food that good has to be a bad guy! I hope he brings lots of meat!” Akane’s mouth waters and trickles down onto Chisa’s hand. She wants to die. Mahiru makes a valiant effort to try to calm Hiyoko down, her curses subside but she still is a bit pissy about Teruteru. Chisa has only seen Hiyoko have positive interactions with Mahiru. Probably because Mahiru could dish out as much as Hiyoko when she wants to. Their friendship is a bit odd to outsiders but watching only a handful of students a day means she's picked up on at least a few things about them, if anything. 

Teruteru arrived bustling about with his cart full of silver topped dishes. Just the usual amount of over the top meal for a school teaching Japan’s most talented students. Akane shot up out of her seat to rush by Teruteru’s side, ready to start going at it. He only wagged a finger at her, like a dog trainer making a dog wait for their treat. Dishes were handed out to the students with little to no trouble. Teruteru was as efficient as he was meticulous when it came to cooking and serving those he was feeding. They didn’t give out their super high school level talents for no reason. 

As Chisa lifted the lid off of her plate the food's smell hit her nose. It was like heaven for the nose. Her stomach growled embarrassingly making her remember she didn;t get to have anything for breakfast before she went over to the class that morning. For something as simple as french onion soup she was just baffled at the way just a smell of Teruteru’s cooking could affect her. 

The other students had already started eating. Akane begging for seconds before Chisa could even raise her spoon up to her mouth. An odd and somewhat heartwarming moment for classmates who barely talked to each other, just gathered around her bedside eating some soup. Like, yeah this is totally the time to act as if there wasn’t just a huge fight that completely destroyed their whole classroom. Them actually being there to comfort her, in their own little odd ways. Sonia enthusiastically explains some true crime horror story to Mikan and Komaeda who seem both intrigued by the story, while also adding in on their own brushing in with deathly situations. Peko and Fuyuhiko branch out of their little bubble and talk to Mahiru and Hiyoko. Fuyuhiko and Hiyoko have this sort of odd rivalry or kinship that Chisa couldn’t have predicted for the life of her. Akane and Nekomaru badger Teruteru to make more and more food for them. Teruteru though a bit overwhelmed by their furocity is happy to comply just so he could see their faces enjoy something he had made. The ridiculousness of it all.

Chisa’s usual cold cynicism faded a bit. She really couldn’t keep up with all their crazy over the top shenanigans on a daily basis, even so she still found herself feeling something besides animosity towards them. For maybe a second she smiled. Not her usual forced grin that went from ear to ear and split her face in two. Chisa didn’t think she could even pull off that big smile either way, because emoting at all at this point made her face sore again. Just a small raise of the lips. 

There was some soft of all powerful being toying with her emotions out there. As if Chisa’s happiness or not even happiness, just letting Chisa feel anything that wasn’t some sort of negative mood, was a bad thing. Low and behold her phone on the bedside counter had gone off. The ringtone unmistakably belonged to a white haired prick Chisa didn’t want ruining her mood at the moment. But she forced herself to reach across and grab the goddamn thing. Teruteru already cleaned after himself and grabbed everyone's dishes. The others got the feeling this phone call was personal and excused themselves as well. Or atleast Mahiru and Peko did, making the other students leave the room to give Chisa some alone time. 

Of all the times they could’ve been emotionally tone deaf Chisa really would’ve appreciated they were annoying and stayed as she answered the phone. 

“Sorry I couldn’t contact you. How are things with you-know-what?” Kyousuke asks as Chisa lays back in the cot, ready for another round of rise and repeat. “Hope's Peak Academy is changing greatly. Suddenly to an abnormally large degree.” She tries to keep her response short but not curt. They have deep enough pockets to make construction jobs on entire classrooms take only a day, but most of their money seems to be going somewhere else. Sure they make their money off of usual methods tuition fees and fundraisers, but a majority comes from the other building just across from the main school house. 

“The funds are coming from the reserve course?” As if he doesn’t already know the answer to his own question. Testing to see if she was paying attention to the very thing he set her to do.  
“Yes from those students chosen irrespective of talent, who pay massive fees to attend the school.” Chisa almost feels herself get sarcastic, trying to cover her words in a sugary sweet voice. Somehow managing to make it sound like she's happy and clueless about children’s families raking over unreasonable amounts just to have a taste of something more than themselves. 

“Then the issue is how the money is being used, yes?” Though Chisa had been looking into it for Kyousuke. Well looking over the entirety of the shady goings on at Hope's peak for him. Her working there wasn’t enough, she still came up empty handed when it came to why. 

“The board of trustees that control the school… They're hiding something. For now I'll focus on investigating the reserve course. I don't think they’re doing this just to raise funds.” She followed his orders to a T, begrudgingly sure, but still. Kyousuke’s trust in her unwavering, their history ran too deep. Kyousuke’s ideals are too important to make her run tail. Chisa believed in what he was working towards. Though she never felt as if she wanted to be one of the people alongside him following blindly. She was though, made to feel like if she didn’t she would ultimately be useless, her talent wasted if not working towards something bigger than herself. Besides the only people who could make a difference. Under Kyousuke, Chisa and Juzo would be able to be more than just their talents. Chisa knows Juzo’s reason to follow Kyousuke’s lead is different from her own, his feelings as obvious as Kyousuke’s for her. Though Kyousuke is either too focused on his goals or just too dense to actually know. It baffles her, between the two of them they are thick as a mexican cypress tree (which is a pretty fucking thick tree).

“Sorry to push a dangerous job off on you.” Kyousuke’s voice is so full of sincerity, she feels second hand embarrassment. “If that’s how you feel, then you should take the job after all!” Chisa adds with a laugh. Even though she doesn’t want to continue, she knows she has to. Her words held truth behind them, but her coy and playful way of speaking made it sound like she was joking. Kyousuke is still none the wiser. 

“If Hope's peak academy overseas is a success, my ability to speak will be much increased.” That was the reason they were still going. Kyousuke had to succeed. If he didn’t.. Chisa didn’t want to think about it. 

“I'm counting on you.” Kyousuke’s expectations made her feel knotted up inside. Nervousness crawling under her skin. Even though he had meant it to be something light hearted, the worry of failure and disappointment kept her rooted where she lay. “Later.” 

The infirmary was deathly silent after the call ended. 

~

Hajime sat in the back of the class. The gloomy atmosphere of the other reserve students mixing with his own downcast feelings. 

A transfer student would be arriving today. While at any other school, a new student would make any class abuzz with excitement. The reserve course on the other hand, still remained the same despondent hell hole it always was. Hajime should be more thankful for even the chance to be where he was, he felt like an ungrateful piece of shit. He just couldn’t shake the feeling of utter emptiness he felt. 

The new student stood before the class. Petite and blonde, it was her first day and she was already deciding to not stick to the dress code. Her freckled face had a look of utter malice. It made Hajime’s skin crawl. 

“Hello, I am Natsumi Kuzuryu.” She bowed. “I don’t know why I’ve been put with trash like you, but… Nice to meet you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this wasnt too shit, i am god awful at pacing and just everything


	3. Lysergide Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hajime meets some of his classmates, goes to an arcade, and has a talk with an old man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying to spread out the plot of the storybecayse the pacing was wayy to quick , soprry if this is incredibly bad tonally, i felt like i switched between light hearted and serious very quickly at times.

Hajime stared blankly at his laptop screen. A single tab opened to images of Hope's peak. As if looking at a digitized picture would make it so he was actually at the school.

Hope's Peak Academy, a school for talented students to thrive and make a name for themselves. Being scouted by the school was like being given a purpose of sorts. A set path to go down, a path that was set in stone. A path that would ensure things would work out. 

Everyday Hajime was worried about his future, his parents expectations, society's expectations. He needed to get into a good school, to get a good job, to eventually have a happy life with a wife and kids. It was drilled into Hajime’s brain that the only way to survive the world and be happy was to be someone who could support his family. He didn’t have time for friends or a social life. He was too busy trying to live up to what he was going to be. Hajime tried to ignore the voices of his former classmates taunting him. If he had somehow gotten into the main course, would he want to be known as the only student who’d paid his way in? Even now as a reserve course student he constantly feels like he doesn’t belong. Though they’re all there for the same reason, he still feels like the odd one out. 

He wanted to go to Hope's peak more than anything. Just to have a purpose. Just to feel like he was something more than a random mob character. He wanted to have something special about him. A talent that made him successful in life. Maybe then the feelings of inadequacy would go away. He could make his family happy. Make himself happy. 

He couldn’t stop himself from thinking about the offer he had gotten a few days ago. The Izuru Kamukura Project. Hope’s peak had chosen him, out of everyone in the reserve course, to have an opportunity of a lifetime. A project that would cultivate artificial hope and enhance the talent of the individual involved. Hajime was all too willing to hop on board, but there was an extensive list of things that could go wrong. Even without any mishaps they’d experiment on him like he was a lab rat, possibly worse from the way they were talking about the procedures.. He didn’t have much sense of self worth to begin with, but there was still a piece of him that wanted to hold on to what he had now. He was tired of thinking. 

Hajime shuts his laptop. 

~

The next day at school Hajime sits in alone in class during lunchtime. Looking longingly out the window at Hope's peak, which feels just out of touch. He just sits in silence as he eats his usual bread roll from the cafeteria. Hajime never makes it through the crowd of students who show up to steal the best sandwiches early. It's too much of a hassle to actually try to fight against the crowd. So bland bread it is. 

That new girl Natsumi Kuzuryu stomps over to his desk looking like she means business. Hajime likes to think of himself as someone who could hold his own in a fight, but he’s heard the rumors about Natsumi’s connection to the yakuza. He’d prefer not to mess with someone who could end his life as easily as they could breathe. He slides his stuff from his desk into his bag in an attempt to just get all his shit and scram, but she was too fast for him. Natsumi slammed her hands on his desk. The force made Hajime jump back into his seat. 

“I see you’re staring at the main course building again.” Natsumi said matter of factly. Hajime likes to think every reserve course student does that though. The whole reason they were there was to get into the main course after all. What was so wrong with looking, even if it was almost unattainable. 

“Yeah, so what?” Hajime always spoke bluntly, even if he was kind of an asshole. He really didn’t care for sugar coating things. Though he felt particularly pissy at the fact she was clearly looking to start ‘something’. He didn’t want to get involved. 

“You look like the type to have no friends.” Well fuck you too. Well she was sort of right… He supposes he doesn’t have any friends at this school. But he did have somewhat of a friend, that one kid with a god awful haircut and optimism practically pouring out of his eyes. Some kid he met out of sheer luck that somehow made his crap day a bit okay. After they exchanged numbers he and Makoto had texted back and forth. Usually nothing much, like hobbies or just complaining about their school lives. Sometimes late at night, they did talk about the things that ate Hajime from the inside out. Makoto also told him about his worries. They bonded over their shared anxieties and supported each other the best they could. It was nice to have someone to get his shitty feelings off his chest to. So yeah, Hajime had at least one person who he talked to on a regular basis that wasn’t just teachers or his parents. That was better than nothing. 

“You don’t seem to be very popular either. The way you introduced yourself wasn’t the best way to gain friends.” Hajime had recounted her first day all too vividly. Natsumi seemed to disregard the fact he pretty much insulted her straight to her face. Was she dense or just so egotistical she didn’t care what someone like him said to her. Probably both. 

“Well i was serious!” Seriously a bitch? “I mean, I am the Super High School Level Little Sister, after all!” Ah, so she’s delusional. Natsumi was prideful when she told Hajime how she was in fact someone deserving of a talent and how she should be in the main course right alongside her older brother. Her brother was the Super High School Level Yakuza, a part of the Kuzuryu gang. Even though Natsumi’s brother was talented Hajime didn’t really see how her brother’s talent had anything to do with her. 

“If you are the Super High School Level Little Sister, then why the hell are you in the reserve course then?” Hajime narrowed his eyes, knowing all too well she was bullshitting around. 

“Just because I haven’t been scouted yet doesn’t mean i don’t have any talent!” Natsumi’s face went red and blotchy with rage. Sensitive subject for all reserve course students he supposed. “Maybe you’ve given up already.” She knew just where to stab him where it hurt too. Hajime feels like he’s given up at this point. What else could he do? Makoto's reassurance though a nice gesture, really didn’t ease his feeling of helplessness. 

“I’m not like them… I'll do anything I can to get into the main course!” Natsumi sounded venomous when she said ‘anything’. Hajime felt himself freeze, when someone involved with the yakuza said something like that, it can only imply spilling blood. 

Natsumi looked at him and grinned. That same smile she wore when she introduced herself back on her face. “I’ll bet if someone in the main course were to quit, I could fill their open space! A certain freckled redhead who i fucking hate on one hand-” Fists slammed on Hajime’s desk once again. Poor little wooden desk just couldn’t catch a break today. The girl who interrupted Natsumi was another one of their classmates. Tall and pale, with dark wavy hair that stuck out at the ends. The girl looked like she was about to knock Natsumi’s pretty little teeth straight out of her mouth. 

“Natsumi! You’d better not be planning anything weird, okay?” Now it was Natsumi’s turn to look like she was about to stab the other girl. The way they looked at each other either meant they either had some deeply unresolved romantic tension or were about to get into a fist fight in the middle of class. Hajime begged for the first option. 

“Hey, it’s Sato… Long time no see.” Natsumi leaned back on the desk besides Hajime’s. Her body looked all relaxed, like they were just talking about the school’s sports team. God Hajime would love that to have been the conversation. “What? Were you eavesdropping on us?” Natsumi basically yelled her whole conversation with Hajime to the class, you didn’t need to try very hard to pick up on what they were talking about. 

“Just answer me!” Sato’s eyes had grown dark. Sick of Natsumi playing around and acting like threatening someone's life wasn’t a big deal. “You’re not plotting something weird again, are you?” Sato was furious. Hajime totally felt like a third wheel. Should he get up and go..? This didn’t seem like it was for his ears really. Was the girl Natsumi mentioned Sato’s friend or something? He wanted to jump out of the window to get out of the room. 

“Huh? What do you mean by ‘something weird’?” Natsumi was getting even more on Hajime’s nerves at this point, like he didn’t care if she was yakuza or whatever he just wanted Sato to deck her. 

“I take it you two know each other?” Like he didn’t already pick up on their long time hatred by the way they called each other by their first names in the rudest way possible. “Not really, we were only in the same photography class at our last school.” Natsumi rolled her eyes at Hajime like he was supposed to already know they’re whole life stories. Sure Hajime could pick up on the fact that Natsumi and Sato had history, but he wasn’t a mind reader. If he was then he’d already be in the main course. 

Sato’s body went rigid as she shouted, “If you do anything to Mahiru, I’ll never let you get away with it!” So that was the girl Natsumi mentioned. Hajime totally predicted it! He deserves a gold star. 

The girls kept yelling and yelling, the entire class room and probably the entire hallway could hear what they were up to. ‘You’re up to no good!’ this and ‘I don't know what you’re saying!’ that. Hajime wasn’t going to let their argument get the better of him during his lunch break, he could care less if they wanted to have their discussion in front of his desk. Hajime just took his bread back out of his bag and started eating again, only stopping to wistfully glance at the main course building from time to time. 

Whilst Hajime was doing his own thing, yet another person joined in on Sato and Natsumi’s ‘oh so interesting’ discussion. Speak of the devil. Redhead with a nose dusted with freckles, must be Mahiru. Mahiru walked into the classroom unaware of how out of hands things were. Another person just trying to enjoy their lunch, Hajime assumed looking at the bento in her hands folded neatly in pink cloth. Mahiru put a hand on Sato’s shoulder, momentarily stopping her from her screaming match with Natsumi. 

“Stop this!” Mahiru pleaded to Sato, her face plaid and brow furrowed with worry. Natsumi only tsked annoyed that Mahiru was in the room. “Mahiru…” Sato calmed and turned to the redheaded girl. 

“Long time no see Koizumi.” Natsumi smiled, her playful ‘I get away with things because my family is yakuza’ voice back on tenfold. “What does a girl from the main course need here?” Everyone already knew why she was there. Even people who weren’t just sitting in on this conversation knew. Natsumi just felt like being a prick. “Here to mock these talentless losers?” The heads of the other students all turned when Natsumi said that. Sato grit her teeth while Mahiru tried her hardest to hold her dark haired friend back from kicking the shit out of the blonde runt. Seeing how mad she made Sato only made Natsumi laugh. An annoying open mouth cackle. 

“I was only playing with you!” Natsumi laughed out of breath. She continued to chuckle, whipping tears of laughter from her eyes as she did so. The rest of the class just watched on wordlessly. 

“Your big brother is in the same class as Mahiru!” Sato fired back. “So what? Gonna tattle on me?” The second Sato brought up her brother Natsumi became gravely serious. Everything she said oozed malicious intent. “Just try it. I’ll kill you.” Natsumi’s words cutting through the thick air of unease in the room. Mahiru clutched Sato's arm tightly. They knew Natsumi wasn’t joking this time. Sato and Mahiru stepped back from her, fear painted on their faces.

“You haven’t changed.” Mahiru was the first one to speak after a small moment of silence. Her voice was shaky and barely audible, but it was loud enough for Natsumi to pick it up. “Well you haven’t changed either!” Natsumi scoffed and leaned in closer to them. “Still the same shitty goody two-shoes, secretly looking down on everyone!” Natsumi’s disdainful frown made her whole face shrivel up like a dried apple, but like an evil maniacal dried apple. Mahiru quickly moved behind Sato’s back. Hajime still didn’t get why she was scared of Natsumi. Okay sure, her family is yakuza (ooo scary!)... but the girl is only three apples tall, just step on her or something. It wasn’t Hajime’s fight to fight though. Well were they fighting or just harshly talking at each other? Kind of boring for his lunchtime entertainment. He usually just looks at the main course building and sadly sighs, or messages Makoto about how he’s looking sadly and sighing at the main course building...So he really wasn’t the best judge of entertaining lunchtime activities. Go on then. 

Sato’s face contorts into something demon-like. She couldn’t stand the slander of Mahiru’s good name. “Are you so desperate to get into the reserve course you’re willing to pull down Mahiru to do it?” Well that was a no brainer. Hajime only knew this little demon of a girl for five minutes and he already knew she’d sell Mahiru’s very soul for a single piece of konpeito. “You’re the absolute worst!” Hajime watched as Natsumi’s shit eating grin fell from her face at record breaking speeds. “If the main course didn’t scout you, it means you have no talent!” Sato’s insult towards Natsumi felt like a slap to the face. Not just to her but also to Hajime. Affirming that no matter how hard he tried to be a main course student, having no talent wouldn’t cut it. He could play around all day and pretend he would get into the main course if he tried enough, if he had enough hope. Ultimately it was all pointless. It hurt. Natsumi was just as hurt... No hurt wasn’t the word. She was fucking pissed. Natsumi raised a fist at Sato ready to start an actual fight.

“Stop!” Mahiru jumped back in front of Sato, trying to block the blow of Natsumi’s hit. It was already too late, Natsumi punched Mahiru. For a moment everything was silent. Not a word spoken even by the students in the class and outside the hallway listening in. Mahiru’s face blossomed a bright pink across her cheek where she had been hit. The mark is already beginning to bruise. Even Natsumi was surprised she hit Mahiru. Natsumi cradled her hand in shock, her knuckles a slightly pink. Sato’s face blank, not being able to process what just happened. Then it all got horribly worse. 

Sato pounced on Natsumi like a feral animal. She was ready to mawl Natsumi, no longer caring about the smaller girl's family’s threats. 

“Stop! Stop! Stop!” Mahiru kept yelling, her voice going hoarse in the progress. Sato already got a few hits in and she was raring up for more. Natsumi’s face bruised and battered, almost unrecognizable. Her cut lip leaking bright pink onto her crisp white blazer. Hajime just sat there not being able to do anything. His body felt glued to his chair. Mahiru threw herself on top of Sato, tears of shock and anger trailing down her face. Only then did Sato stop. 

Mahiru pulled her from the ground and yanked her by the collar so they were eye level. “I don’t need you to fight my battles, especially like this. What is wrong with you!?” Satos eyes filled with regret. She impulsively let her anger get the better of her, she has dealt with Natsumi’s annoying taunting and harassment for years but something about Mahiru actually getting hit, her being threatened right before her eyes. Sato couldn’t stand it, but she knew Mahiru was right. It felt good to put Natsumi in her place, but she knew it would only make her stoop down to Natsumi’s level. Doing that not only put herself in danger, but also Mahiru, the person she was trying to protect.

“I…” Sato’s lip quivering, unable to say a word. Mahiru let Sato’s collar go and placed her bento on the desk besides them. “That was for you..” Sato’s eyes didn’t leave Mahiru’s bruised cheek as Mahiru gave her a look of utter disappointment. Mahiru left the reserve course classroom as she entered, wordlessly. The entire class was still standing around awkwardly, not knowing whether to gossip or run away. Sato still standing over Natsumi’s body. The girl lay on the floor, she was able to stand, she just didn’t feel like it. Hot tears of shame prickled at the edges of Natsumi’s eyes. She lay on the ground for god knows how long. Sato stood above her, watching and not knowing what to do or say. Only now the fear of what she had done catching up to her. Was she going to get killed by the yakuza for what she did to Natsumi. Was Natsumi going to get her brother to kill her personally. Sato’s stomach knotted, but she still couldn’t bring herself to do or say a thing. No other words were exchanged between them, they just looked at eachother like they were the only two in the room. It made Hajime feel uneasy. Like he was being left out of some sort of sick inside joke.

Natsumi sat up and wiped her eyes, wincing from the pain of touching her now black eye. More tears fell from her eyes as she stood, not caring to grab her things and running out of the class. Sato still stood in the same position she was in before, unmoving. Hajime just sat there confused, wondering what happened. He didn’t feel like finishing lunch that day.

~

Hajime left school that day feeling shittier than most days. He took a seat at the school's fountain, his usual hangout for when he needed some time to think things over. Having witnessed one of the oddest fights take place right before his eyes, and the crawling feeling of worthlessness only increased by the fact he was completely helpless in the situation. That and the usual depressive spiral being a reserve course student sent him into. He just needed to distract himself, though everyday it felt like he was distracting himself. He’d go home and just sit and look at a wall for hours. He’d act like it was a completely normal and healthy coping mechanism, and not him slowly losing his own sense of self. ‘Just distract yourself, it'll be okay! Keep your mind off the stressors and all!’ Self help books his parents gave him only made him feel like ripping his school work to shreds and burning his entire closet. Unhelpful bullshit. 

Hajime’s phone pinged him, alerting him to a new message. Scratch that. Multiple messages.. All from Makoto. He usually gets back to Makoto as soon as possible, but his thoughts were a little too preoccupied with what had happened earlier. Hajime felt a small pang of guilt. During their usual late night talks about depressing stuff, Makoto had told him how anxious he got over people ignoring him. Hajime knew it wasn’t exactly the same situation, but he couldn’t help but feel like he might’ve made Makoto feel like he was ghosting him. Hajime’s phone started ringing, bringing him out of his thoughts. 

“Hinata?” Makoto’s worried tone carried over the phone. “Yeah, I’m here.” Hajime’s response made Makoto sigh in relief. “Did you get my texts?” Hajime was reminded of Makoto’s many missed texts, the fact he went out of his way to call after no response only made Hajime ever more aware of his friends' growing anxiety. 

“Yes I did, I'm sorry I wasn't able to respond to them.. I had a lot of things on my mind.” Hajime couldn’t stop thinking about Sato and Natsumi. He tried his hardest to distance himself from the situation, he sure as hell didn’t also want to be on a yakuza hit list… but no matter how much he tried to stay away, he was there when it happened. The guilt ate at him. Hajime doesn’t think of himself as someone particularly heroic, but he feels it in his gut that he needs to stop things from getting even worse. He knows that something terrible will happen if he just lets things simmer over. Making that first step to talk to either girl after what just happened will be hard. 

“Still worrying over the main course thing.” That wasn’t the half of it. “Something else actually, but that too. It's like a constant in the back of my mind.” Ever since Hajime had found Hope’s peak, getting into the main course had taken up a big chunk of his identity. He felt bad that Makoto was sticking around him when he had no personality or agency of his own. 

“I'm sorry… you sound really stressed” Makoto tried to comfort Hajime to the best of his efforts.   
“Thanks for worrying, but it's just been a really weird day. I'm just trying to do something to get my mind off of it.” Hajime’s codeword for making himself feel worse by avoiding his responsibilities until they bite him in the ass. 

“Oh, i was actually going to ask you if you wanted to do something with me today. You’re usually too busy with school stuff so i didn’t want to disturb you..” Makoto’s words wavering. Hajime didn’t usually do things with people outside of school. Too busy focusing on studying up for exams or just keeping his nose in the books to try and get himself a better standing in class. Anything to get closer to the main course. He hadn’t seen a use in the past, and he didn’t have friends then either. 

“I can take some time off studying for today, I'm not in the mood for it right now anyway.” Going back home just to be left to his own thoughts would worsen his already shit mood. 

“Nice! I mean, not nice that you’re not like feeling good- um nice that we could hang out together! I like talking to you face to face, cuz you have a nice face!” What a way with words. Makoto was an idiot, but Hajime didn't mind one bit, to him the other boy's idiocy only made him want to stick around even more. Something about Makoto not fitting the mold of an ideal student or perfect child, it made Hajime feel like there were more people out there like him. Just some kids who were thrust into a bunch of expectations and future responsibilities they weren't ready for. To Hajime, Makoto had somehow always turned his fumbling of words into something endearing and charming. It made Hajime’s palms all sweaty and made him want to run laps. Hajime was surprised Makoto was so insistent on hanging out with him all the time. To Hajime, Makoto came off as someone who had somewhat of a functional social life. Surely he had a few friends outside of Hajime. He was all happy-go-lucky to a point where Hajime felt like Makoto was shoving his positivity down his throat at times. Not too much to be overwhelmed, but just the right amount that made Hajime feel like he couldn’t keep up with Makoto’s chipper attitude. He felt like he was a bummer to be around. 

“Where are you right now?” Makoto asked. Hajime’s crisis was going to have to wait for another time. “Y’know, the usual place i always am.” Makoto made a noise of understanding. Even though they didn’t see each other in real life often, Hajime had sent him lots of pictures. Not much of his face, he really couldn’t stand how bland and boring he looked. He did send lots of pictures of the school (blurry photos of the main course building from the window by his desk) and lots of the fountain. Hajime thought it looked really aesthetically pleasing, especially as the sunset and you could see the warm colors of the sky reflecting in the water. The sound of the water falling calms his nerves. 

“See ya then!” Makoto said before hanging up. Now it was time to play the waiting game. Left with his own thoughts of what happened earlier.

~

Just being around Makoto made Hajime forget what happened at school. Like everything was alright and he could just hangout with someone without having some deep inner monologue about how depressed he was. 

Makoto brought Hajime to an arcade. Neither of them were particularly into video games, but Makoto insisted that they do things ‘other normal teens did’ because Hajime hadn’t really done many normal teen things. Or atleast what was considered normal in Makoto’s shoujo manga. He insists his sister forced him to read them, but Hajime knew Makoto just used that as an excuse and he really did enjoy reading all that romantic fluff. Makoto had also tried to force him to do karaoke, that was where Hajime drew the line. It was much less likely he would embarrass himself while playing video games, karaoke on the other hand… He would never live it down. 

The two went around the arcade playing every single game. First stop was the standard arcade shooter. Both of them try to one up the other in the game. Hajime was terribly competitive with most things he did, so this was no exception. The game was mostly co-op; but it counted up individual points at the end of each level. Hajime whipped the floor with Makoto.Even so, as they reached closer and closer to the end of the game's story mode none of them were quite good enough to keep playing without dying or wasting more money than they wanted to spend on one arcade cabinet. By the end Hajime got a little too into it and threw his fake gun at the screen in anger when his in-game avatar died before they could clear the final level. The thing is, the gun was attached to a little safety wire connecting it to its stand so no one would steal it… So it just ended up getting whipped back into Hajime’s face when he threw the thing. It made Makoto fall over in laughter. He clutched his stomach as he cackled at the display before him. 

“Stop laughing you ass! I’ll literally step on you.” Hajime raised his foot jokingly pretending to step on his friend who was still on the ground. “No please dont! I’m so small- I'd end up getting crushed to death!” Makoto played along. They just continued to ramp up their little bit as they went on to the next few games. They had an equal win to lose ratio for most of the time. Hajime is better at fast paced fighting games and shooters, while Makoto held his own with rhythm games and chance games. Neither of them were any good at driving games or air hockey. Most of the time they spent trying to play air hockey they ended up scoring more on their own goals instead of each other. 

Makoto had pulled out all the stops at the crane game. He was an untouchable god at what Hajime had called a ‘Piece of shit- rigged baby game!’. The first time Makoto successfully won one of the over priced cheaply made stuffed animals Hajime just said it was probably luck. Hajime didn’t know how lucky he was. Round after round a new toy would fall down the chute to be claimed. Hajime's jaw dropped, he couldn’t believe his eyes. When Makoto was done he had more plushes and keychains he could carry. Makoto’s winning streak just fueled Hajime’s need to one up him. He demanded he had a try, If Makoto could win a million times he could too! 

Hajime found out he was complete balls at crane games. He just kept trying and trying, his allowance and lunch money be damned- he was going to win one of those stupid stuffed animals without the help of Makoto.

Low and behold he couldn’t win a single thing. Not even the super easy ones that laid on top of the pile of plushies were able to be claimed by Hajime’s shotty crane skills. He admits defeat. Makoto offered him one of the toys he got to Hajime as a participation prize, but it was just thrown back into his face. Hajime didn’t want Makoto’s pity plush, even though it’s lopsided eyes and deformed body made it cute in a weird way. He refused. 

Their trip to the arcade bled them both dry money wise. Hajime usually got an allowance so he didn’t really need to worry about saving up that much. He offered to pay for something for them to eat before they went on their merry way. Makoto was more than happy to get a free meal. 

~

A cheap fast food place was just down the street so they stuffed Makoto’s new toys into his bag, what couldn’t fit ended up being stuffed down Makoto’s Hoodie. So there the two of them sat in some shitty little fast food joint, Hajime eating like his life depended on it because he barely ate during lunch and Makoto looking like a lumpy lunatic with stuffed animals almost bursting out of his clothes. 

Hajime swallowed his food so fast he almost choked. “What the hell was that back at the arcade? Are you like secretly some crane game prodigy? Super High School Level crane gamer..?” Makoto laughed at Hajime’s odd phrasing. “What the hell is a Super High School Level crane gamer?” 

“You? Like I don’t know how you can just win so much and treat it like it's not a big deal!” Makoto shrugged. “I dunno it doesn’t seem like something all that cool though. It’s like if you were good at something else oddly specific, like being able to draw a perfect circle every time.” Their trays of food had been cleared but they still sat and talked. 

“First off all those two things are hardly comparable, like you get to be some omnipotent god of crane games and I can draw a circle..? Come on man gimme something to work with here.” Hajime complained. “Fine fine, if you had a super high school level talent what would it be then?” Hajime didn’t say anything for a while, thinking over what Makoto had said. He wanted his talent to be something cool, but like not too over the top and flashy or just plain nonsensical like some of the other students that attended the main course. He heard some reserve course students talk about how there was someone with the talent of being lucky? Like if someone could get in because they were lucky he could get in for something dumb too. 

“Super high School Level Detective.” Investigating the scene of a crime, solving puzzles, exposing corrupt assholes. Hajime was good at reading between the lines, good at knowing when people are bullshitting. So maybe in some alternate universe he could’ve been a detective. It would be cool as hell to say that was his talent. 

“That’s a cool talent! Like all dark and mysterious- or maybe you’d just get turned into a kid by freak accident and live under a false identity!” Makoto’s manga analogies became more frequent every conversation they had. “How about you? Super High School Level shoujo manga reader?” Hajime’s eyebrow quirked up, smirking. “No!” His face redend as he got flustered. “I think I’d wanna be an idol, like Super High School Level Idol!” Makoto pumped his fists in excitement. “What manga is that from? Or maybe Komaru’s been getting you to play idol mobage too?” Makoto stuck his tongue out in annoyance. “It's not about manga!” Suuure. “I want to stand on stage and sing and dance, just make people happy by performing! I also started playing a new idol game-” His words trailing off. “But that is only a little bit of it!” Hajime couldn’t imagine Makoto performing any type of idol routine. He was good at rhythm games, but terrible at anything that requires dancing. How could he trust someone who trips over air half the time to complete complex dance routines? Then again it was just their little ‘if’ scenarios. 

“We definitely have to do karaoke next time we hangout then. I gotta test your idol skills.” That was if they ever got to hangout like this again. “Hinata, you were the one who didn’t want to karaoke today!” Makoto poked him a few times, as if to call him out on his hypocrisy. “Yeah but that was before I knew about your secret passions to become an idol!” 

“It’s not a secret passion! Just like a ‘what if’ I could have any cool talent!” Hajime rolled his eyes. “If you want to be an idol just say so.” Makoto made a little noise of annoyance. “I don’t wanna be one like now, i was just saying how they were cool and like if i had the opportunity it would be nice- Ah, I can't talk about anything with you!” The fast food place thinned out as it got later. They both stayed way later than they had expected, their talks about super high school levels made them lose track of time. 

They said their goodbyes, wrapping up their chitchat once realizing how late it was. Makoto waddle ran out of the joint, still stuffed with plushies. 

~

The next day was like a slap in the face. 

Hajime had a good evening the previous day. He didn't agonize over his future or go into a spiral of self doubt for at least an hour or two for the first time in the past few years. That was an improvement. Sure he was still a cynical asshole, but he was a cynical asshole who could have a good time hanging out with his friend. Which made the next day all the more worse. Reality hit him when he saw Sato and Natsumi’s seats were empty. His thoughts made him feel sick. What if Natsumi finally got her family to do in Sato and Mahiru, what if she got her way and finally was in the main course? Or on the other hand, what if Sato got to Natsumi? What if she and Mahiru somehow got away with killing Natsumi, surely Natsumi’s family would easily get them back? The endless ‘what if’s making his stomach twist. Maybe he could’ve done something to stop it. He could’ve tried to stop them from killing each other, talked it out or something, anything. 

Everyone had been whispering about the fight in class, no one talking about either of their bodies being found, not even any mention of possible murder. He was still keeping his ears open for the possibility someone was to confirm his fears. He crossed his fingers, hoping he was just freaking out and they were absent because they were sick. Mahiru seemed to have her head screwed on properly, maybe she talked to Sato before either of them could go off the railings. He tried to see the cup as half full, but it would always be half empty.

He spent the whole day worrying over things out of his control, thinking he was somehow to blame for every little wrong thing that’s ever happened. He didn’t eat his lunch, he just sat by the fountain and worried some more. 

Out of the corner of his eye someone was approaching. An older man with gray hair slicked back in an odd way. Hajime recognized him as Kazuo Tengan, the director for Hope’s peak. Before he could go over all his worries about why the man was coming to talk to him Kazuo had spoken. “May i sit next to you?” Kazuo asked nonchalantly. Hajime immediately slid to the edge of the bench, making more than enough room for him to sit. “The deadline is coming up, do you know your answer yet?” Hajime’s face twisted, he tried to keep a blank expression, but his eyes were his biggest tell. “No, not yet…” He rasped out. “I see.” Hajime felt the pit in his stomach grow. He knew he was taking his time on getting back to them but he couldn’t help trying to weigh all possibilities before he jumped head first into it. 

“As an adviser to the school, i shouldn’t say this, but i am particularly not in favor of that project.. Because hope comes from people acting like people. If you don’t want it you can decline.” Hajime didn’t expect him to say that. It had taken him aback. He was set on being talented, being able to be someone more than he was, but if someone like Kazuo had even advised him against it.. Was it really something he should go through with. “My family doesn’t have that much money left for school fees.” He deflected. “You can also return to your former high school.” Hajime didn’t want to return, not after all the things that had been said to him. Not after he was so sure he was going to go to hope's peak, he couldn’t go back. “That isn’t…” 

“You can live on as yourself. Do not fear normalcy.” Hajime’s eyes widened. To him everything had been about becoming something great, it made his life a living hell. Trying so hard to eventually fail again and again. But living on as himself, not as the person he wanted to be. He thought about the other day, how painfully normal it was to just play video games and eat greasy fast food he’d regret the next day. It was normal, but it felt right. To be himself and not a shadow of what could be. Maybe Kazuo was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought the idea of hajime was shsl detective was fun becayse in drtth and drv3 tey both had a detective so maybe hajime was sdr2s? and makoto was an idol because i thought it would be a cute nod to his connection sayaka, may or may not draw talemntswap art of them- maybe ill post it if i do<3


End file.
